


空心面包

by duochiqietiaoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duochiqietiaoshi/pseuds/duochiqietiaoshi
Summary: *卖不出音乐的制作人*网吧打工仔*爱情是空心面包
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck|Haechan - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	空心面包

“哦。”

“回来啦……”

他看李东赫还在脱鞋，歪手把桌上的瓜皮推进垃圾桶。

“马克李……”回来的人站在门口的水池前开了水龙头，“我……说过，还是，没说过——”

他对着镜子反复确认额头的汗液都被清洗干净了才转头靠近对方，“在出租屋吸烟很容易火灾？”

李东赫捏掉避开他视线的人嘴里的半根烟，送进自己嘴里，这房子就是这样，连给你把烟头从窗户扔出去的机会都不给。

李马克忍不住咂了咂嘴，“干嘛？又要干嘛？”

他架起来的半边胳膊，给了对方钻进他之间的空档。

李东赫叼着半截烟，两手去勾李马克的裤带，好像回家第一件事比起别的，检查他男朋友的贞操更为重要……

即使李马克早就不是什么处男。

“干啊，干。”

燃烧着的小块儿的烟头不得不坠在他唇边，现在的网吧不提供吸烟区还真是有些困难，他吸着腮帮吮掉最后一口，才吐出已经湿润的烟嘴，随手灭在电脑桌腿上。

“以后要坏的啊……”

李马克没有松懈握住鼠标的手，任由对方故意吹着口有害烟气到他的下体。

“哪坏？”

李东赫含过烟的湿润嘴巴直接叼住李马克垂着的阴茎，他突兀又可爱的门牙轻轻咬住半藏在包皮处的龟头，轻轻吮了两下。

“喝了很多咖啡吧？”

他柔软的舌头含托住对方半软的阴茎，晃动头部做了几次深喉，才用舌尖来回挑弄对方的马眼。直到李马克的阴茎舔含得足够水润湿滑了，龟头嘬得微微发红，他才慢慢腾出手揉捏对方卵圆的睾丸。

“马克，还没弄好吗？”

李东赫抬起头，嘟着一双水光十足的嘴唇冲李马克赌气，摆着一副不满却又习以为常的表情的小脸挡在李马克和电脑屏幕之间。

李马克的注意力收回在恋人的脸前，他垂着眼睛盯了一阵，就抱着对方坐了上来。

李东赫双腿之间的热气微微蒸熟着他的大腿，“哥，今天不要插进去。”

他说得认真，如同电影里刻算着排卵期的臭丫头们，没有避孕套是他们之间最大的共性。他祈祷，如果哪天路边派发湿巾的大婶们能派发些避孕套就好了，那他就允许李马克天天都插进去……

泛着水光的两片嘴唇被李马克吮在嘴里，向着他微微噘起的嘴唇也像是故意嘟起来的样子，李东赫没机会说别的话。但是说实在的，这样两片漂亮的嘴唇在李马克面前张合，他怎么会放过吞进嘴里的机会？交往的恋人们大概都是这么活下去的，有情饮水饱，其实是只吃掉对方就可以了。

他吮吸着李东赫柔软的嘴唇，“今天吃午饭了吗？”

从网吧打工回来的李东赫，身上还沾着凉气，他庆幸李东赫能找到这样一份能在外面穿一道才到家，但身上也不会变热的打工地，也感叹现在网吧的配食过于多样，可以供李东赫选择。

“嗯。”

但是即便这样说，李东赫薄薄的身体也比之前瘦了许多，他箍着李东赫的腰，怀疑哪怕是放到他们高中毕业之前，李东赫的身体都要比现在更厚一点。成年之后不是说会发福吗……

他抱着李东赫，思考他生平以来第一次会思考的问题，却被对方伸着手抵开了身子。

“胡子。”

他简单的表达推开李马克的理由，并凑上去舔含住李马克的嘴唇，下唇被他扯咬着抻长，这是他坏心眼的玩弄，也是他尽量让自己不被扎到，精巧的方法。

李马克放松了牙齿任他送着双唇，害得两个人的嘴都是，糊了一层油光似的，尤其是李东赫的，仿佛才啃完鸡腿脸上沾满了油。

李东赫跪在椅子扶手两边，紧紧地卡着李马克塌下来的腰。紧不大属于他的意思，后面紧是他天生的，他现在大腿紧紧地卡着李马克的侧腰是不得不的行为。

窄小的电脑椅令他多少有些别扭，他双手撑着扶手跪起来，教李马克把阴茎放进他光裸的腿根。

但是李马克没听。

不过也幸好李马克没听的部分不多，起码乖乖遵守了“不插进去”的那句话，他扶着硬起来的阴茎填合在李东赫股沟中间，轻轻拍打起来。

被粗壮的阴茎挑逗的人仰着头叹了口气，他撑着屁股往下挪了挪，抵着他肛口的龟头就滑到了后腰。

李东赫在略高的位置低下头，这样的体位看来不适合他的恋人观察他的脸，因为李马克正窝着脖子扫描他的下体。

夏天的短裤早不知道丢到哪里了，“内裤边勒出红痕的腿根难倒就比脸更加好看吗？”李东赫生平第一次为自己的脸吃自己屁股的醋。

“马克李，要我站起来做吗？”

点到姓名的人没有说话，两手扣着他的胯骨向大腿上允，滑到后腰的龟头就擦着他的会阴，一路回到身前，靠上他的阴茎。

“这样做吧，嗯？”

这让他没预想到。

“做吗，东赫？”

李东赫的阴茎还有些疲软，被捏住根部之后，李马克的四根手指又从下到上的捋直了他的柱身。

李马克噘着嘴问李东赫，视线却依旧胶着在贴合的下体。

同样的问题问出第二遍来，李东赫也没有什么拒绝的理由，这样做也是做，即使有些陌生。

他后背垫着桌楞向后靠，夏天穿着宽松的衣服，乳珠也会因为布料的摩擦挺立起来，遇到像今天的白色衣服，就会更明显的显露出来，甚至连着周遭一圈乳晕也显得黑乌乌一片。

李马克单手钻进他的上衣，揉捏得他胸微微发疼，平时捏一下就会泛红的胸部现在开始热涨，五根手指头的热度烙在肌肤，害得他口干燥热。粗糙的指腹滑弄过他的乳头，又故意在他扁扁平平的乳头中间寻找乳口，反反复复勾弄，李东赫着急地叫唤，伸着手够握在一起的阴茎，就立即被李马克嘲笑了。

李马克单手把汗湿的刘海向后梳理，松开折磨李东赫乳房的手。

他当然是故意的，光刺激下体的话，李东赫怎么能像现在一样情动。

被肆意玩弄过的人喘着粗气捏他胳膊，惹得李马克更忍不住笑，李东赫刚才还正常的面颊现在绯红一片，嫩扑扑的像颗棉花糖。他托过李东赫的后背去叼啄刚才还被李东赫咬在嘴里的下唇，和他较真似的表情也过于可爱了。

他有些躲避似的低着头，但实际却是忍耐的姿势，只有这样李东赫才不会随着胸部的快感抖成个筛子。李马克探在头歪在他脸下面，品尝李东赫喂出来的半截舌头，甜软的舌头搭露出半截在唇边，像免费取拿的快餐店糖果。

呼出来的热气蒸得李马克发了汗，他摘掉被糊了油脂的眼镜，挂在李东赫耳朵上，模糊的视线下，李东赫的双颊就看起来更红了。

“脸为什么红得厉害？”李马克掀起他衣服的下摆，抖动两下示意对方放开手好把上衣脱掉，“热吗？”

李东赫乖乖的举高手臂，让对方把衣服拽下来，连同眼镜一起，被粗暴地甩落在地上。没有遮羞布盖着的乳肉暴露在李马克眼前，正跟着李东赫粗重喘息的频率猛烈起伏，手指捏出来的红痕还没褪去，李马克就又扣住单边的乳房，激烈的嘬吻上去。

挺立的乳珠以及温温热热的皮肤触感，李马克的阴茎随着动作撞上李东赫的胯骨，他说实话后悔了，应该怎么着都要和李东赫商量的，这个时候、这个关头，他只想疯狂地插进去，即使带着内疚感，他开始也应该不听话的。

他这么想着，故意用下巴在李东赫的胸口滚了一圈。

含软的乳肉，一口一口的在他的口腔进出，李东赫不知混乱的摸下去，刚重新握上李马克那根比手要大的阴茎，就被轻轻抬着屁股顶撞起来。

虽然没有插进去，但李马克的阴茎贴在他的旁边，卵蛋也用力撞击着他的，这样的做爱方法才是他熟悉的那样。

少许的疼痛感让他嗯额的乱叫，比起别的，胸前因为痛痒，麻酥酥的一片，才是让他真正胡乱呻吟的原因。

“马克，哥，”他想要再被咬咬，仿佛不知道对方才是让乳房疼痛的作恶元首，他不由得放软身子，在心里暗暗咒骂，插进来就好了，想要插进来，插进来就好了。

坏做爱，坏避孕套，坏李马克，坏社会，他自己也坏，他在心里把好的坏的无论是什么通通都骂上，一遍不够还要再骂一遍，反正是在心里咒骂，哪有什么对错。

“笨蛋，混蛋，”他咬着下唇，眼尾都跟着下垂，“呀！”

“呼……”

他抽了下鼻子，李马克终于松开他的胸，握住了他们两个的阴茎，射出精的李东赫努力顺着呼吸，他贴到肚皮上一颤一颤的阴茎被对方掰下来握在手里，突出卵蛋的样子，猛烈的撸动让李马克也攀上高潮，对方抿着嘴用力，略带恶意的射到他的肚脐、柱身、还要涂满他整个卵蛋才算结束。

李东赫抽动下鼻子，他挺起身子要进到李马克怀抱，这才感受到后背被硌得多么生疼。

“弄这么脏，要怎么办?”

精液汩汩地顺着肚脐流进李东赫阴茎和肚皮的空档。

“一会去洗澡，去洗澡不就好了？”他摸摸李东赫的脸蛋，“不热吗，要开空调吗？”

“不开。”

李东赫按住他的胳膊，“哥，到现在还不知道我们的处境吗？”

他捏捏脸边的耳垂，拽着训斥了一句，“就不能去打工吗？”

李东赫发现对方盯着他膝盖看，动腿顶了顶对方的肋骨。

“为什么不说话……不行吗？”

“职业呢？”李马克勾住对方不老实的脚，环着他把头垫在他肩窝亲吻脖子，“什么来钱快的工作。”

“比如呢？”

“我怎么知道……”

他使劲蹬了一脚，差点撞到桌楞，又被李马克勾回来。

李东赫不知道说什么好了，他没有多少的社会经验不允许他提供更多信息，但甚至比他大一岁的李马克，对这方面的了解更是零星一点，

“知道了，抱歉。明天我会想办法了解看看的。”

“今晚泡面？”

“不然呢？”

“我的脑袋快变成泡面了，哥……”

李东赫偏头。

“好吧，没关系，我会找工作的，在我音乐被人买走之前，好吗？

李马克埋了埋头到他的颈窝，夏天的汗水被蒸发得只剩粘黏在皮肤上，他没有嫌弃，却觉这是容纳他的地方。在充满汗液的夏季也能亲昵的窝在一起，也许算是他们最后的了不起的能力。

“马克哥，以后……我们会过得比这更好吗？”

“那当初为什么跟我一起从家出来？”

“”因为相信你。”他还是踢了一脚李马克，“那如果以后也不会变好，我可以走吗？”

“……”

“嗯。”

“如果走了能让你过得更好的话。”


End file.
